


Secret Bloom

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Just some flower fluff for our fav dads <3
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Kudos: 9





	Secret Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading, it means alot <3

***  
Having a not so secret admirer was definitely an experience. Simon knew it was Hugh but he liked anonymous act. ...If you could even call it anonymous. Simon didn't know how to explain it to people. 

How do you explain that your husband is acting all mysterious and is sending secret gifts without feeling sheepish about it? He didn't want to cal it embarrassing but...he was a little embarrassed. 

And it was supposed to be secret, right? So what would be the point in telling? To keep it simple, last year Hugh...well "they"...had sent Simon a card. You know, the secret admirer card. It actually took a while for Simon to caught on, more time than he would care to admit. 

And every year since then,..."they" sent flowers. The first bouquet was a bundle of red with a note. On the front, it read "Really one ups a card, huh?"  
Simon scoffed and looked down at the bouquet. All brightly red. Geraniums and poppies.

"Red..?" 

He unfolded the note that rested against them.

"For respect and courage." It read, a little heart drawn next to it. 

Simon felt his eyebrows raise. That was... new. Usually red meant love and passion. Even looking through the bouquet, he didn't see any flower that was a rose. Or even resembled one. Respect. Courage. He was liking that one a lot better than that sappy old love story. Respect and courage. 

The next year, it was yellow. Sunflowers and daisies.  
"For friendship and joy," he wrote. Simon smiled. 

Of course they were friends. Close friends. And that did bring him joy. He was the first friend he had ever made. Or ever had. 

And one of the only reasons they became friends was because Hugh fell on top of him. He wouldn't let it go even though Simon did as soon as he said sorry. 

Either Hugh forgot he had already apologized or just wanted to keep doing it because he felt bad. And after that, they just...never left each other's side. They always had each other's backs and were always together. 

After that, it was pink. Lilies and Carnations.  
"For love and gentleness," he wrote. Simon felt his lips tick upward. 

Despite Hugh's powers, he was the most gentle person Simon ever met. Maybe because he wanted to be. Maybe because he was scared that if he wasn't, it would surely hurt. 

Hugh was as gentle as can be. The flowers were supposed to be about Simon but...he couldn't help seeing them from his point of view. Hugh is a big fluffy baby full of love. 

Then, it was peach. Snapdragons and roses. Ah. Theres the roses.  
"For appreciation and gratitude," he wrote. 

They did appreciate each others presence and friendship. They were lucky they had someone so close to lean on. So close to tell secrets and dreams. So close they just had unspoken trust. 

Appreciation went a long way, and their appreciation for each other went entire way and then some. And it wouldn't stop.

The next year, it was orange. Tulips and Marigolds.  
"For excitement and enthusiasm," he wrote. 

Simon thought about this bouquet more often. What exactly was he excited about? Should he be excited about something? Maybe it was a surprise. Or maybe Simon was thinking too hard. Hugh often got excited around Simon. 

And even if he didn't show, Simon found himself excited around Hugh, too. It seems they bring out the good in each other. 

Then, it was blue. Morning glories.  
"For relaxation and peace," he wrote. Relaxation had been scribbled out more than once.

If their relationship was anything, it was definitely peace. When they were together, they'd be snuggled up against each other under a heavy blanket. That was peace. 

When they were together, they'd be huddled in a tight embrace with hot drinks watching crappy hallmark movies in matching onesies. That was peace. 

When they were together, they'd be in the kitchen trying a new hispanic or german recipe. A bit chaotic but still. That was peace. And they more he though about the peace they shared, the more he dreaded being apart. 

Then, it was indigo. Baptista and pansies.  
"For wisdom and integrity," he wrote. Hugh always called Simon smart. Even if it was just...common sense. 

Hugh always looked things over unless he absolutely knew there was something there. And often times, he did not. 

But luckily, as always, Simon was there to push him in the right direction. Even if it was a little hint or whatnot. Hugh often presented problems he solved on his own to Simon, just to see if he did it. 

Hugh wasn't stupid, but he always asked for a second opinion. Or sometimes, just presented the problem to have an excuse to talk to him during working hours. He always had his little loopholes. 

Then, it was purple. Irises and bellflowers.  
"For admiration," he wrote. 

Simon nearly laughed at this one. If Hugh admired anyone, it was definitely Simon. He could tell. From the way he stared when he gave a speech to the way he stared when he wasn't doing anything at all. 

Hugh actually looked up to Simon, as he's told him before. Of course, he thought about that a lot. The strongest, most charming man in the city looked up to Simon Westwood. 

Just a quiet man with work to do. Simon never thought of himself as big as Hugh. Even though he was, he just felt like a prodigy with an office job. He knew he shouldn't think of himself like that, but sometimes..it helped. 

Like taking a...giant weight off his shoulders. He had work to do and he got it done. One of the things that Hugh found admirable. Other things would probably be his undeniable looks. 

The next year, it was lavender. Orchids and lilacs.  
"For elegance," he wrote. Elegance? There really wasn't a thing about Simon that was "elegant." 

He always wore his pajamas around the house. Never really fixed his hair. He just wrapped it in a bun or ponytail and called it a day. And he wasn't really a person to dress fancy. A nice dress or button shirt would do. 

Hugh liked to dress up though. Simon could never really tell if he liked it or just liked to look presentable. But when he did, he certainly looked "elegant." The way suits rests on his broad build just looked so nice. 

Then, it was green. Button flowers.  
"For good luck," he wrote. Good luck. 

Simon never really had reasons to believe in things like superstitions or the sort but...it wouldn't hurt to believe, would it? 

He set the bouquet near the window. He fetched a small pit and placed it carefully on the sill. ...He didn't know if they were real flowers but still. He wanted to keep them, just like the rest. 

He wasn't a flower expert but he'd be damned if he let any of them go to waste. Hugh didn't have to be doing this for so long. 

And the fact that he did...Simon was going to appreciate it foe as long as possibly could. Maybe all of the flowers were good luck. Well, not really but... he liked to think they were. 

Soon enough, Simon had enough pots that could be considered a small flower garden. The flowers were little blooms he had first received them. Now, they were in full spring. 

And they looked beautiful, sitting on outside on the living room window.


End file.
